


Dawn Before Sunset

by Maxine



Series: Wolf Ears [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Time, M/M, it's a lot for Riku okay, set sometime during KH3 but no spoilers here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine/pseuds/Maxine
Summary: It's probably too soon for them to be doing this.  Not that a minor detail like that is going to stop them.Sora/Riku, set sometime during KH3.





	Dawn Before Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a follow-up to my other fic: [Snowflakes and Gingerbread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127845)
> 
> But it can be read as a standalone, there's just a few references to werewolf Riku being a thing in Halloween Town. I meant to write a different story set in that universe first, but this one just kind of happened! Oops.

It was probably too soon for them to be doing this.

Everything was still kind of new, even if being with Sora was as easy as breathing for the most part.  That didn’t mean there weren’t any changes.  They were so used to being utterly comfortable with each other in the way best friends were that it was sometimes a little jarring realizing they now had to learn how to be comfortable becoming _more_.  Especially when they weren’t able to see each other as often as Riku would’ve liked – not even close, in fact.  And of course the moments they did manage to steal here and there tended to come with other members of their group.

This was a rare occasion where it was just the two of them for once, though Riku certainly hadn’t thought they’d end up _here_.

There was a kind of desperation in the air now, though.  The final pieces were being moved into place as the inevitable end drew ever nearer and no one had any real idea what was going to happen.  Riku could feel it, the tension that surrounded them and managed to penetrate even Sora’s usual wall of unfaltering optimism.  The way the atmosphere seemed oddly heavy.

Were he a stronger man, he liked to think he wouldn’t have let the idea of not being able to do this later influence his decision to do it now.  But he wasn’t, he could admit that – not when it came to Sora.  Not when he had the chance to wrap himself in the other boy like this, bury his face against his neck, curl his arms behind Sora’s back and run his hands over his sweat-slicked skin.  Sometimes Riku was still surprised kissing Sora was a thing he could actually do now.  The rest of this was beyond comprehension, a fantasy he’d barely even allowed himself to entertain.

It was almost overwhelming.

He was trembling as he pulled back a little, staring at his friend beneath him.  The silver crown of Sora’s necklace caught the light of the setting sun streaming in through the window, drawing Riku’s eyes down to roam over the tan skin it rested against.  He swallowed thickly, his gaze snapping back up to meet Sora’s when a hand reached out to brush against his overheated cheek.

“Alright there?” Sora asked, eyebrows lifting a bit.  His other arm was hooked over Riku’s shoulder, fingers absently combing through the damp hair at the nape of his neck.

“Yeah,” Riku said, his voice way too breathy for his liking.  Sora gave him an amused look and Riku tried to scowl back at him, but really he felt like an emotional mess.  He was out of his element, confidence shot since everything about this was unexplored territory and a little rushed and maybe too much, but also just really, _hugely_ important.

And they hadn’t even – they’d only just managed to get out of their boxers, for fuck’s sake.

Maybe Riku was overthinking it.  People did this all the time, right?  No big deal.

“Hey.”  Sora braced his elbow on the mattress beneath them and used the arm still curled around Riku to haul himself up.  His legs were spread wide, Riku fitted neatly between them – and nope, okay, it was definitely a gigantic deal and if he thought too much about all the parts of their naked bodies that were in contact right now he was pretty certain his head would explode.  “Relax,” Sora said, pressing his nose into the side of Riku’s face for a moment before he let his lips drag across Riku’s cheek until they found his mouth.  He kissed him softly, resting there like they had all the time in the world, until Riku pressed forward for more, finding it impossible not to seek out Sora’s tongue when it was so tantalizingly close.

“I’m relaxed,” Riku murmured when he pulled back, which was a blatant lie.

Sora snorted.  “Uh-huh.  It’s not like I’ve ever done this before either, you know.”

“It’s not _that_.”

“Implying it is _something_ , then…”

“No.  No!”  Riku shook his head.  He felt his face grow warm – or _warmer_ , really.  “I just.  Are you sure–?”

“If you ask me that again, I’m gonna smack you upside the head with my Keyblade.”  Sora fell back against the bed and pulled Riku down with him, hugging him close as he gave a pointed roll of his hips.

Riku promptly choked, eyes squeezing shut and a shuddering breath escaping him.  His stomach pressed flush against Sora’s on his next inhale, soft skin sliding together in a way that made him feel weak all over, a dizzying rush of _want_ exploding through him as Sora’s thighs squeezed around his hips.  “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, forehead sinking into the pillow Sora was lying on.  He buried a hand into Sora’s hair and felt him nod.

“Yeah…”  Sora’s voice was strained, as though he was biting back a moan of his own.  “See?  I’m good.”  A beat passed, and then the first hint of uncertainty crept into his tone.  “Are…  Do _you_ want to?  Because it’s okay if not–”

“Yes,” Riku said immediately, almost forcefully, the most sure he’d been the entire afternoon.  It actually made Sora snicker, but Riku ignored that.  “It’s just – it’s a lot.”

“Mm…”  Sora’s arms tightened.  He shifted, turning his face and pressing wet kisses against the side of Riku’s neck.  “I know.”

“Do you?”  Riku squirmed backwards slightly.  Sora’s mouth on him like that was the best kind of torture – ticklish in a way that made his breath hitch and had his toes curling.  He rested on his forearm, meeting Sora’s eyes as he reached down and hooked his other arm under Sora’s knee.  Sora flushed a deep red when Riku ground against him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.  “We can’t go back from this.”

“Kinda late for that anyway.  And what makes you think I’d even wanna go back?”

“Sora…”

“ _Riku_.”  Sora matched his movements this time, quickly finding an easy rhythm that managed to distract both of them for several long seconds.  “Okay, I’m literally going to die if you don’t hurry the hell up.”

Riku huffed out a laugh, leaning into Sora, pressing his knee further back against his chest.  “Maybe don’t, that would definitely bring the mood down.”  He couldn’t help watching Sora in a fascinated sort of way, and found himself wanting to test just how flexible he was.  Luckily Sora didn’t seem to have any issues with how Riku was manhandling him; he was too busy gripping Riku’s biceps, his head tipping backwards as he let out a long, low sound.  It made something burn in Riku’s belly, had his heart squeezing behind his ribcage.  “ _Shit_ , Sora.”

“Don’t stop.”  Sora’s chest heaved.  “Don’t–”  He lurched forward, tugging at Riku until he could stretch out enough for a sloppy kiss and then just kind of stayed there, panting against his mouth as the friction and heat between their hips spiked and made Riku’s head spin.  “Good, good,” Sora kept babbling.  His voice was already wrecked, which was doing terrible things to Riku’s quickly unraveling self-control.  “Good boy, Riku.”

…What.

Riku could _feel_ the full-body blush that poured over him at that, moving from his nose to his cheeks and straight down his neck to spread across his chest.  He forced himself to halt his movements, though doing so took some monumental effort and drew an immediate whine from Sora.  Too bad, though – he needed this moment to give him a faintly disgruntled look.  “Really?”

Sora groaned and squinted up at Riku.  “Why do you hate werewolf you, huh?”  Then he blinked, eyes drifting over flushed skin before he shifted a hand over to poke at Riku’s shoulder.  “Oh…  That really did something to you.”

“Hate is a strong word,” Riku grumbled, choosing to ignore the other damning sentence Sora had seriously just thrown out into the open like that.  “But I can’t say I miss the tail.”  Really, he just wasn’t used to having his emotions showcased so obviously like they had been with every twitch, wag, and droop of the offending appendage.  And…okay, so that was basically it.  What?  It was embarrassing!

“Your wolf ears were so cute, though.”  Sora stopped prodding at him, sliding his hands over Riku’s shoulders instead and then up his neck until he was able to reach his very human ears.  “These are alright, too, I guess,” he said, teasing, rubbing gently behind them and occasionally combing back through Riku’s hair and dammit, it still felt unfairly good.

“Alright, enough.”  Riku bent down to capture Sora’s lips, which did nothing to dislodge the other boy’s hands from where they were definitely still petting Riku.  But he let it go, licking into Sora’s mouth and retaliating with a deep, thorough kiss that had Sora grasping at Riku’s hair almost painfully as he arched into him.  They were both breathing raggedly by the time he pulled back, Sora’s leg still wedged between them.  “I know what you’re doing.”

Sora grinned up at him.  “Whatever.  It worked, right?  Got you out of your head.”

“Dork.”

“Pot, kettle.”  Sora leaned up, kissing Riku again.  “Come on, let’s do this.”

“Yeah,” Riku said.  A smiled tugged at the corner of his mouth, familiar awe blooming in his chest that they were _here_ , together, and this was really about to happen.  No letting nerves get in the way anymore.  Somehow Sora always knew exactly what to say or do to make Riku feel like himself again.  He grounded him, kept him steady, made him feel at home no matter where they were.

It was no wonder Riku was completely and utterly in love with him.

That feeling of awe lodged itself in Riku’s core, never quite leaving the entire time he hovered over Sora.  It was there as Riku prepped him, both of them blushing and trading nervous, sheepish laughs as they figured out how this was supposed to go.  Through the awkwardness that melted away at the same time the pinched look on Sora’s face shifted to sudden surprise and then flushed pleasure.

It was at its strongest when Riku pushed into Sora for the first time, eyes glued to his face, watching every expression that flashed across his features in case this turned out to be too much and he needed to stop.  They’d readjusted, Sora’s thighs now braced high along Riku’s sides, his ankles crossed tightly behind his back.  It meant Riku was locked in place when a grimace briefly stole over Sora, but he’d barely even had time to start panicking before Sora was leveling a hard look on him.

“Don’t even,” he said around the deep, slow breaths he was taking.  “I’m fine, I’m not gonna break.”

Riku hesitated, but only for a second.  He knew Sora wasn’t fragile – in fact, there was a good chance the other boy would punch him in the shoulder (or worse) if Riku kept needlessly worrying about all this.  But it was still difficult to keep the concern off his face.

Luckily he bottomed out after another moment, pressed as close to Sora as he could get, and they stared at each other in faintly astonished amazement for a beat or two while they let everything sink in.  Then Sora exhaled in a rush, his entire body clenching around Riku before he let himself finally relax.  Riku made a strangled sound, sensations he’d been forcefully ignoring returning in a fierce wave that nearly overwhelmed him.

“ _Wow_ ,” he managed to choke out, sure he was branding handprints into Sora’s sides from squeezing him too hard.  Sora snorted out a laugh and Riku tried to glower at him, but it was honestly a pointless endeavor.

“So eloquent,” Sora said, breathless little giggles still bubbling up from his throat.  If he felt half as ridiculously giddy as Riku did, then he couldn’t blame him.  It was a wonder he wasn’t overflowing with stupid laughter of his own.

Riku shifted his hips backwards and then snapped them forward again in one smooth motion.  Sora quieted instantly with a gasp, his head tipping backwards.  “Sorry,” Riku said dryly.  A bead of sweat dripped down his temple.  “Misplaced my thesaurus, I guess.”

“That’s a word I need you to never say again while we’re doing this.”  Sora’s voice was faint, his lips parted and his panting breaths steadily increasing in tempo as Riku worked them into a comfortable pace.

“Thesaurus?”

Sora let out a low moan.  “Ye–eaah.  Not that it isn’t, uh.  Super sexy.”

“If that’s what gets you going, babe.”  Riku moved in closer, unclamping his hands from Sora’s waist and bracing his elbows on either side of Sora’s head.  Sora blinked up at him, wide-eyed with cheeks stained red.

“ _Babe_ ,” he repeated, his own arms winding around Riku’s shoulders.  “You’re my favorite, you know that?”

“Oh yeah?”  A wide grin split across Riku’s face, and he was too delirious to make any kind of attempts to dampen it.  Everything was hot and slick; his skin burned where it touched Sora’s, and he could feel a tension building in his gut that sent sparks shooting up his spine.  Sora was watching him with a heavy, intense sort of look and Riku was pretty sure he was shaking with the need to be even closer to the other boy, as if such a thing were physically possible right now.  This was more than he’d ever expected or dared to hope for, but he already had a greedy suspicion that he’d never be fully satisfied.  That he’d continue to want more of this for the rest of his life.  “You know…”  Riku dipped down, pressing his forehead to Sora’s.  “You’re pretty okay, too.”

Sora laughed again, bright and happy, and the sound of it pulled a few chuckles out of Riku, as well, before he closed the distance between them and kissed Sora squarely on the mouth.  He smiled into it and Sora made a pleased sound and at that moment, away from the Realm of Darkness and Xehanort and the Organization and every other damn thing they were up against, everything felt briefly, wonderfully perfect.

.

.

.

.

_Click.  Rewind._

.

.

.

.

“Hey, Riku.”

They were sitting in the grass outside Yen Sid’s tower, water bottles in hand as they recovered from a particularly rigorous sparring session.  Riku glanced over when Sora spoke, one eyebrow lifting as he took in the expression on his face.  Sora looked somewhat nervous, which wasn’t something Riku was accustomed to seeing on him, honestly.  But there was an eager sort of anticipation lurking around the edges of his features, as well.

Riku didn’t know what to make of it.

“Yeah?”

Sora drew in a slow breath.  His knee was bouncing restlessly and he threw a cautious look over his shoulder.

“The others aren’t here, right?”

Which was an odd question.  They both already knew they weren’t.

“Mickey and them went back to Disney Castle for the day,” he replied anyway.

Sora nodded.  “And Kairi and Lea are off world…”

“Yep.”

“So.”  Sora paused, then abruptly met Riku’s gaze in a way that made his breath catch.  “You ready for bed?”

Riku frowned and turned to squint out at the seemingly ever present sunset.  “Pretty sure that despite appearances, it’s still early afternoon.  We only started training around lunchtime.”

“Riku…”  Sora leaned in, letting his chin rest on Riku’s shoulder.  The corner of his mouth tugged upward in a smirk that Riku was only half able to see out of the corner of his eye.  “I don’t want to _sleep_.”

“But you just–”

Riku cut himself off, blinking, and then things quite suddenly slotted into place and his cheeks went hot.  Or maybe he was totally wrong.  It was entirely possible his thoughts had just wildly jumped to what was surely an insane conclusion.

Because there was no way…

He pulled away from Sora slightly, just enough so that he was able to look at him properly.  Sora stared right back, and Riku recognized his eager trembling for what it was.

 _Oh_.

“You wanna?” Sora asked, his grin stretching wider.  He waggled his eyebrows, too, which looked completely ridiculous.

But.

Oh _shit_.

Riku swallowed.  His throat felt dry.  Maybe he was dreaming.  Okay, _definitely_ he was dreaming.  They’d only been doing the whole relationship thing for a couple of months!  Hell, and even then they’d only managed to actually _see_ each other a handful of times in the weeks since Halloween Town.  No, it was too fast, this was–

This was Sora.  His best friend, his most important person, his entire _world_.

In the end, there was really only one way to answer that question.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Almost KH3 Release Day!!!
> 
> Who else is going insane waiting?? We're almost there, you guys!
> 
> ~ Maxine
> 
> P.S. Feel free to add me on twitter! We can shout about KH together. I'm **serasarahhhh** over there. :D


End file.
